Lee Hong's computer
is a computer that appears in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It belongs to Lee Hong and can be found in his apartment in the Youzhao district of Lower Hengsha. The protagonist Adam Jensen accesses Lee's computer as part of the Shanghai Justice quest. The computer contains some evidence related to the death of Lee's girlfriend, Evelyn Carmichael. The emails reveal that Lee's family is angry about his relationship with Evelyn, and that Lee's father invested in LIMB and Belltower, which is why Evelyn's death was not properly investigated. Login / Password The computer has a security rating of 2. Login: mastaplaya69 Password: tigolebitties E-mails FW: Liberty In Mind and Body (QADSAN: LIMB) - Random Walk Ltd. From: dona_chung@randomwalk.prc.org To: lee_hong@quantumhelix.net Hi Lee, Your father wanted me to forward this to you. It's the quarterly report concerning your family's recent investments in L.I.M.B. PS I'm still waiting on the financial statements from Belltower Associates. They are surprisingly tight-lipped when it comes to business! but then again I'm not surprised. (they are privately owned, afterall) Still... concerning your father's executive holdings, you'd think they'd be more forthcoming... PPS we still on for friday? ^_~ xoxo - Dona ***** FW: Liberty In Mind and Body (QADSAN: LIMB) - Random Walk Ltd. Analyst: R.W. Kelly Rating: Maintained at Buy Price Target: Lowered to c165.00 The Company reported stronger than anticipated Q427 financial performance, beating expectations for the 4th quarter in a row. Yet, we anticipate shares will trend lower over the next several weeks, and would recommend opportunistic investors to wait for shares to dip into the c145 - c149 per share range before buying aggressively. Valuation: Our target multiple for the Company's shares is 25X our financial '29 EPS estimate of c12.37 EPS x-cash income discounted back 1-year by 12% or our assumption of the markets cost of equity + roughly c12 per share in cash. We arrive at our new fiscal '28 price target of c165 and maintain our Buy rating for the Company's shares. Random Walk Ltd. Equity Research ----- This email message is for the sole use of the intended recipient(s) and may contain confidential, non-public and privileged information. Any unauthorized review, use, disclosure, or distribution is prohibited. If you are not the intended recipient, please contact the sender by reply email and destroy all copies of the original message. Random Walk Ltd. archives and reviews outgoing and incoming email. It may be produced at the request of regulators or in connection with civil litigation. Random Walk Ltd. accepts no liability for any errors or omissions arising as a result of transmission. ***** Do Not Disgrace Us From: jianghao_hong@quantumhelix.net To: lee_hong@quantumhelix.net My son, Your behavior as of late has been disgraceful. Up until now I have done everything in my power to support and protect you, but my patience is running thin. If you do not change your embarrassing life style, I will have no choice but to remove you from both the company AND family. Meaning NO MORE financial support or "immunity". You dishonour us all with your whoremongering. Regards, Father PS Your mother is well, but she is disappointed. I suggest you apologize to her. Send flowers. Trivia * QADSAN is an obvious parody of - it is simply NASDAQ spelled backwards. Additionally, "Random Walk Ltd." may be a reference to A Random Walk Down' 'Wall Street, the long-selling guide to investing, by Burton Gordon Malkiel. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers